


Super Mario Science

by Writting_Rabbit



Category: Portal (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, Here we goooo, I AM HORRIBLE AT SUMMERIES, Luigi doesn't deserve this, Mari0, Portal - Freeform, i need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writting_Rabbit/pseuds/Writting_Rabbit
Summary: Waking up from a long slumber, a man finds himself in a facility. He remembers nothing, but he is greeted by an A.I. that seems to be friendly. This man will soon seek freedom, but relearn long lost memories of old that will stop him.





	Super Mario Science

Brittle air snapped into aching, sore lungs when eyes suddenly open wide to the blinding white lights. Pale, soft hands rise and press on the glass in front of him, and the clear surface slid to the side. A few blinks, the eyes would face themselves. Bright blue eyes meeting their owner; a young man with a thick, well-groomed moustache. He stepped out of the cold, yet comfortable, chamber, and his bare feet plant onto the chilling, sanitary, white tiles. The man raised his bare, white hands to his vision. Clean, well-kept hands that shook lightly as he clutched his fingers together. He looked at himself again.

Brunette hair covered his head neatly, and his big nose would twitch as it took in large amounts of air. The man rose his hand to the collar of the patient gown that covered his torso and knees. A name tag was clipped onto the frail fabric with a number and a faded name in black text.

  
“Subject #002, Luigi”

His name, yes this was his name. He could remember that now. Luigi moved from the mirror, and towards the rest of the glass cell he was held in. Outside was dark, empty halls of nothing; inside was bright, and filled with little things like a radio and a flower pot. The chamber that held him towered over him and emitted a cold mist that made his body shiver.

A loud mechanical sound of a speaker being whirred to life made Luigi jump. A false, joyful sound of another male would welcome him with a sense of company.

“Oh good! You have awoken from your Extended Relaxation Vault. As protocol states, I am required to ask you a series of questions. Are you ready to begin?”

“…U-Um… Yes?” Luigi’s voice was deeper, quieter compared to this robotic voice.

“Good. #002, do you feel any pain in your limbs that will prohibit movement or functionality?”

“No.”

“Do you currently hear any other sound that is not my current vocal audio output? Do you perhaps see anything outside of your Awakening Container?”

“No. I see nothing, and I only hear you. Wh-what is your name?”

“Please refrain from asking questions before testing and reformation. All questions will be answered as orderly and as comprehensively as possible. Let us continue the questions, funny enough, this question is related to what you have asked me. What is your name? If you don’t remember, it will be stated on the name tag pinned onto your collar.”

The man let out a sigh of frustration, but he answered.

“…M-My name is Luigi.”

“Luigi. What an oddly pleasant name. It sounds warm to me, if I was able to feel any human emotion properly.”

“Thank you?” Was that the A.I.’s attempt at a complement? That’s awfully nice of it to be programed that way.

“Do you have any sort of memory, besides your name, prior to your awakening?”

Luigi took a moment. His name was Luigi… but… who was he? Where was he from? Did he have a family? Why is he even here? What was going on?

“…I don’t remember anything.” He answered.

“You are ready to begin the testing. Before we begin, I am required to give you a formal welcome.” The robotic voice states. “But first, please take the articles of clothing the facility has provided to you. Strangely, you have been provided a unique set.”

A table was lifted into his holding Awakening Chamber. A green jumpsuit neatly folded on the surface, and a pair of gloves neatly on top of another pair of red and white socks. On the other side of the jumpsuit was a set of dusty, brown boots. Finally, on top of the jumpsuit, a green cap with the letter “L” proudly placed in the center of the front.

Luigi raised a brow at the cap. An odd sense of… familiarity towards it as he took it in his hands. The soft texture indicated it was properly cared for well. It was loved, cherished; however, worn and used frequently and regularly. The man would immediately be hit with a strong bond towards the green cap the moment it was set properly on his head. A sense of security grounding him firmly to his situation as he proceeded to put on the rest of what was given to him.

The A.I. spoke again as soon as Luigi’s outfit was on.

“That outfit was supposed to be given to a specific individual according to protocol. However, the set of protocols that I see here seems to have been changed. I do not remember doing so. Standard Subjects are normally given a simple orange jumpsuit and white shoes and socks. What makes you different? Well… that’s what testing is for.”

The glass door that leads Luigi outside into another room opened. The man made his way towards the room. An elevator tube that extends upwards and into the ground was securely set in the middle of the room.

“Welcome to Aperture Science. You will be going through a series of tests and experiments to test the enhancement limbs on your knees and both mental and physical aspects. After testing, you will be sent to reformation if proven successful. Failure results in death.”

“Wh-what?! D-death? I don’t know what is going on! Why am I being put through these tests?!”

“Please refrain your questions until after testing and reformation. We will begin testing shortly.”

“I don’t want to do this!”

“Declining is not an option, #002. Please step into the elevator.”

Luigi gripped onto his hat, quivering feet carried him into the tube. Nervously watching the doors shut, and the platform lowering downwards. Luigi watched the lights pass him by, the speakers turning on again.

“These first five tests will be simple. Simple platforming and puzzle solving to test your current physical and mental abilities as an average person.”

“That… doesn’t sound very bad at all.” Luigi comments. Loosening his grip on his cap and straighten his legs to be more still, he glanced around as the platform stops and the door opens.

“You never told me your name, sir.”

“My programmed name is Mari0.”

Mari0? As in… Mario? That name hit Luigi as if a brick was launched into his skull. His heart pounds at the name rapidly. A sense of longing and urgency towards that very name.

The voice spoke again, breaking his thoughts as the doors open to the first room.

“Here we go!” An ecstatic tone echoed falsely throughout the room.

Did Luigi know this A.I. before? That can’t be right. This was a mere sense of déjà vu.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter. Comment away my dudes and ladies. Lead the future of this story.
> 
> .... I should never post at 2:00 AM


End file.
